falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Siege of Prescott
|partof = the NCR Arizona Offensive |image = |caption = |date = September 15th-October 10th 2282 |place = Prescott, former Arizona |result = NCR Victory |combatant1 = New California Republic |combatant2 = Caesar's Legion |commander1 = President Aaron Kimball General Lee Oliver |commander2 = Marius of Phoenix Unknown Legion Centurion |strength1 = NCR Defense Force |strength2 = Legion Military |casualties1 = Moderate *352 KIA *29 vehicles destroyed |casualties2 = Heavy *885 KIA *over 2000 POW *41 vehicles destroyed }} The Siege of Prescott was a major battle in the NCR Arizona Offensive concurrent with the Siege of Sedona. Like the Siege of Sedona, the Siege of Prescott had the objective of taking control of the two cities, which controlled the approach to Phoenix from the north. The Siege took place from September 15th to October 10th, 2282, with NCR progress being slowed in by an area of rugged granite hills and canyons known as the Granite Dells, sometimes known as the Murus Granitus (Granite Wall) in Legion dialect of Latin located north of the city. Approach After the Battle of Seligman, a small NCR force was deployed south along the old Highway 89 to secure the ruins of the abandoned pre-war Drake Cement Plant, and more importantly the Hell Canyon Bridge, which spanned a small canyon. These forces were deployed to protect the NCR's south flank, as well as make sure the Legion did not sabotage the bridge. The holding force saw no major action, as attacking bridge would require crossing a large area of inhospitable desert, making it difficult for the Legion to move large forces. In addition to holding the pre-war bridge, NCR engineers shored up the bridge to allow heavy vehicles to cross safely. On September 15th, 2282, NCR forces, including infantry, cavalry, armor, and artillery, crossed the bridge and advanced on the city of Prescott. NCR armor and mechanized infantry advanced across the Chino and Williamson Valley, encountering little resistance as they pushed along Highway 89 and State Road 5, a two pronged attack from the east and west. The pre-war airport, as well as a complex of buildings that once house an aeronautical college were quickly taken, along with the Pioneer Parkway connecting Highway 89 and State Road 5. Taking the Granite Dells The Granite Dells, a series of granite rock outcrops, ridges, and canyons to the north of Prescott, as well as other ridges to the west of the Dells, were the next obstacle in the path of the NCR advance. NCR forces tasked with taking the dells attacked directly up Highway 89, the main route through the Dells, as well as assaulting the Willow Creek neighborhood , an area of lower, less rugged ridges to the west, that, unlike the Dells, had been developed before the war. As such, the bulk of the NCR armor was allocated to attacking Willow Creek. In order to compensate for the less rugged terrain, the Legion had placed a larger force in the Willow Creek area, including a handful of pre-war tanks. While they were outgunned by the NCR forces, Willow Creek was nonetheless the scene of heavy fighting which lead to 40 NCR troops KIA and three armored vehicles lost before they finally secured the area late on the 16th. With the taking of the Willow Creek Neighborhood and the namesake Willow Creek Reservoir, the NCR had taken a flanking route around the Dells. While their comrades took the Dells, other NCR forces attacked the Porta Magna (Latin: Great Gate), a Legion fortification constructed along the highest pre-war roadcut on Highway 89 through the Granite Dells. The fortress consisted of three large gates constructed of wood and scrap metal, as well as ridgetop fortifications made from a hodgepodge of wood, metal, and local stone, ranging in size from single-man fighting pits to large stone structures. The entire area was bristling with machine guns, rocket launcher, and sniper positions, an even a few pre-war artillery guns that, having been cleverly camouflaged, had escaped NCR air assaults. Minefields were placed on side roads that provided an alternate route through the Dells in order to funnel attackers towards the most heavily defended areas. While a few tanks were used to fire on Legion positions from outside the Dells, as well as a spearhead up Highway 89 itself, most of the task of taking the Dells would fall to infantry supported by helicopters, Vertibirds, and power armor. The first assault took place at shortly after dawn at 0630 hours, with four M56 Main Battle Tanks and supporting infantry advancing up the Highway itself, as more infantry and power armor units, many provided by the Brotherhood of Steel advanced through directly up the ridges on either side of the road. In spite of their surprise attack and aerial bombing and artillery fire during the days leading up to the attack, the NCR and allied forces advancing on the fortifications came under heavy machine gun and artillery fire. Over 30 NCR troops were killed, and one of the NCR tanks was knocked out, however, one-by-one, the Legion fortifications were neutralized by tanks guns, infantry held rockets and "Fat Man" mini-nukes, and rocket and gunfire from Vertibirds and helicopters. In spite of heavy resistance, the NCR took gates and the surrounding ridges within 20 minutes, with all remaining pockets of resistance in the central part of the Dells being taken within two hours. The remaining Legion forces, however, retreated to areas inaccessible accept by foot, forcing NCR infantry to root them out. While Vertibird and helicopter support proved valuable, in the end, the NCR troops were forced to root out small bands of Legion troops one-by-one, losing dozens of men to mines, booby traps, snipers, and ambushes. While the route through was secured by September the 17th, it would not be until the 19th that the last Legion troops were finally rooted out from their holes. All told, the Battle of the Dells would cost the NCR 88 dead and 174 wounded. The Legion would lose an estimate 300 KIA. Further to the west, NCR armor advanced along Williamson Valley Road and attacked the ridges on to the northwest of town, resulting in 37 more NCR casualties, but hundreds of Legion Dead. By the end of September 16th, the main roads were secured as far south as Willow Lake road, and the residential area in the north of town would be secured by September 20th, having seized an escarpment overlooking the downtown area of Prescott. After seizing the escarpment, NCR forces were able to place artillery, mortars to fire down on the central city. Assault on Prescott Valley The mostly-abandoned pre-war suburb of Prescott Valley, located in a valley to the east of Prescott proper, was the target of the eastern force of the NCR, including the 221st Armored Battalion, part of the 2nd Armored Divsion, as well as elements of the First Mechanized Infantry and the 4th Cavalry. The NCR armored and mechanized forces, along with cavalry swept cross country over the flat valley, flanking from the north and east, easily taking the abandoned northern part of the town. As NCR forces advanced south, they encountered firmer resistance in house-to-house fighting in the abandoned homes. The NCR armored returned fire, shelling structures as soon as Legion forces opened fire. The battle lasted most of the September 15th and part of the 16th, with NCR forces located Legion strong point in the residential area and demolishing one-by one with tanks, artillery, and close air support. By midday on the 16th, however, the NCR had pushed through the residential area and pushed the old US 69, seizing a group of pre-war commercial buildings at a major intersection that served as a Legion checkpoint and trading post. By taking US Highway 69, the NCR essentially cut off Legion retreat to the east. Upon reaching the Highway, NCR forces found themselves under fire from Legion forces in the Stoneridge and Lynx Creek neighborhoods, pre-war residential areas located in the foothills of the Bradshaw Mountains. NCR armor silenced most of the heavy emplacements with long-range gunfire, however, the Legion forces held their ground and were only dislodged by an infantry assault. The Stoneridge neighborhood fell by the end of September 16th, and by the end of September 17th, the more rugged Lynx Creek area was secure. The mountain foothills in the Lynx Creek Neighborhood allowed the NCR not only to fire down on Legion troops guarding the route west to downtown Prescott, but also to use the mountain roads to flank the Legion defenses. After another day of heavy fighting, the NCR took the residential areas along Highway 69, reaching the Prescott Lakes Parkway by September 18th. On September 19th, The NCR 221st Armored Battalion, supported by infantry led an assault up Lee Boulevard into an area of pre-war upscale housing developments in the foothills of the mountains, some of the more intact mansions were later converted into residences of Legion governing officials in the area. While the officials had abandoned the area when it came under aerial and artillery bombardment starting on the 15th, they had left in their place Legion troops. In the heavy fighting, 42 NCR infantry were killed and four APCs and two tanks were destroyed before the Legion forces were finally dislodged from their positions. Between the Operations in the Granite Dells to the north and the Eastern flanking attacks, the NCR had the city of Prescott surrounded from from the north and east, and even had positions in the mountains to the south. On September 20th, the final assault on the city would begin. Taking the City Center At 0800 hours on September 20th, 2282, NCR force began the assault on the downtown area of Prescott. The first target for the eastern forces was the crossroads two pre-war highways, US-89 and US 69. Guarding the crossroads were a number of fortified pre-war structures, including the old Fort Whipple Veteran's Hospital and a hotel located on a hilltop overlooking the crossroads. The structures were surrounded by numerous smaller, post-war fortifications, including walls and towers constructed from wood, stone, and scrap metal. While both structures were hit by airstrikes the previous day and artillery fire at night, the ruins still held hundreds of Legionaries. The first shots were fired by NCR tanks advancing US-89 from the north, hitting the old hospital. The Legion forces responded with rocket, gun, and laser fire. On M51 Infantry Fighting vehicle was hit by a missile and destroyed, killing 7 of the ten occupants. With the heavy fire coming from the hospital, NCR armor hung back to fire on any Legion positions which were made visible by muzzle flashes or rocket contrails. At the same time, the old Prescott Resort hotel came under fire from NCR forces advancing from two directions. It would take almost 20 minutes before NCR forces had eliminated all of the heavy weapons positions in the buildings, and were able to advance closer to the hospital and hotel. By 830 hours, the hospital, as well as the hotel had been practically demolished, allowing NCR infantry to advance under covering fire from NCR vehicles. The ruined structures were secured by 845 hours. After taking the hospital and the resort, the NCR force's next objective was the Yavapai College, which was taken by 930 hours after engaging another 100 or so Legionaries holding the buildings. At the same time, the western force were forced to clear the old Yavapai Medical Center, another building the Legion turned into a fortress, using the same tactic of using tanks as assault guns to clear heavy weapons emplacements. The NCR took that structure by 900 hours on September 20th. By 1000 hours, the NCR force in both the west and east had advanced to the edge of downtown Prescott. Here, the NCR forces were faced with a similar urban combat situation to past battles such as Kingman, Flagstaff, and Sedona. By midday, the NCR had reached the Prescott Courthouse, used by the Legion as a center of government. While the local governor had fled, hundreds of Legionaries remained in the courthouse and surrounding buildings. In the chaotic street fighting, which frequently saw the use of SMGs, shotguns, and flamethrowers, over 400 Legionaries and 77 NCR troops were killed before the downtown was finally secured by 1500 hours. Actions in the Surrounding Mountains While downtown Prescott was taken within five days, much like the Siege of Sedona, the fighting in mountains would last for over a month, mostly in sporadic engagements with groups of increasingly isolated groups of Legion holdouts. The roughly 600 remaining Legion troops had used the time bought in the city itself to set up heavily defended fortifications in the Bradshaw Mountains south of Prescott. Taking Hidden Valley While the NCR held downtown Prescott by 1500 hours on September 20th, many Legion troops had fled into the Bradshaw Mountains south of the city. At 1600 hours, the NCR began to push up the first ridge of the mountains, which housed a pre-war upscale housing development. Due to the limited number of roads going into the mountains, tanks and other vehicles could only advance along a few routes. While the advance along US 89 and the Senator Highway was supported by tanks, which were used as a "battering ram" to push aside the heaviest Legion defenses along the roads, much of the assault was conducted by infantry supported by power armor and Vertibirds, much as it was in the Granite Dells. In spite of this support, the NCR infantry were forced to painstakingly search every house, while remaining wary of booby traps and snipers. By 1900 hours, the setting sun forced the NCR to halt the primary assault, having cleared as far as the first ridge, as night vision equipment was rare in the post-war world. What night vision equipment was available was given to First Recon troops, who launched a series of surprise night attacks on the remaining Legion defenses, where they destroyed a number of mortar and heavy machine gun positions mounted on strategic hilltops and ridgelines, as well as assassinated Legion officers. This surprise attack left the remaining Legion troops vulnerable to the continued NCR advance the next day, and by 1100 hours on September 21st, Hidden Valley was clear, the remaining Legion troops having retreated deeper into the mountains. Assault in Thumb Butte With the fall of the Hidden Valley neighborhood, there remained only one remaining Legion position in the city of Prescott itself, the area around Thumb Butte, a prominent mountaintop to the east of the city of Prescott. The Legion held the summit of the butte itself, as well as a pre-war residential area on the lower slopes of the mountains. While the Legion artillery on Thumb Butte had been largely destroyed by NCR bombardment, about 250 Legionaries stubbornly held onto the area. The NCR assault began at 1450 hours on September 21st, 2282. The narrow, winding roads in the area limited NCR armor to a few roads, acting as a spearhead to clear the Legion from the roads and shell defensive positions, their flanks protected by infantry advancing through the forests separating the widely spaced houses, guarding the flanks. Much like the fighting in Hidden Valley, the assault advanced slowly, with troops being forced to clear or demolish every house. The first objective of the assault was a hill opposite of Thumb Butte. As NCR troops approached, they began taking heavy machine gun and rocket fire from the Legion troops on the hilltop. The rockets either missed or failed to penetrate the heavy armor of the NCR M56 main battle tanks, however, several infantry wre killed by the gunfire. The Legion purposefully lay hidden, not opening fire until the NCR tanks were so close that they could not elevate their guns high enough to target them, forcing them to backtrack. While the tanks got into a firing position, the NCR infantry, left without armored support, responded by using handheld rocket and grenade launchers against the Legion positions, while snipers targeted Legion heavy weapons crews. By the time the NCR armor got into the firing position, the machine gun positions were largely disabled. The assault on the hill was made by the 2nd Mountain Infantry, including the attacked company of tribal volunteers. At the same time the NCR attacked the residential area on the east side of Thumb Butte, the 4th Cavalry Division advanced to a pre-war campground north of the butte, encountering little resistance, before riding up the pre-war hiking trail, which had a gentle enough grade for the cavalry to ride up protected from Legion snipers by a gully the trail ran along. Meanwhile, the NCR tanks and mortar teams in the residential area shelled the summit of the butte, suppressing the Legion troops while the 2nd Mountain Infantry ascended Thumb Butte through another gully on the south side of the mountain. The two forces met up on the upper slopes of the mountain, and relayed by radio for a stop to the bombardment. After the shelling died down, the cavalry dismounted and, together with the 2nd Mountain infantry, they assaulted the cliffs surrounding the summit, led by the tribal volunteers from Zion, who were skilled at free-climbing. During the ascent, seven NCR soldiers, mostly tribal volunteers were killed, however, however, the less than 50 surviving Legionaries were outnumbered five to one, and eventually NCR marksmen on the slopes below allowed the tribals to reach the summit. Armed with submachine guns and their trademark war clubs, the tribal volunteers cleared the summit after less than five minutes of fighting. In total, 47 NCR soldiers, including tribal volunteers, were killed in the assault, while the Legion lost 180 men, with the rest surrendering. Battle of Groom Creek After the capture of the last Legion positions at Thumb Butte on September 21st, 2282, the NCR held the entirety of the city of Prescott proper. While many Legion troops surrendered, some remnants of the Legion occupying force escaped into the surrounding mountains, occasionally raiding NCR forces before retreating into back into their camps in the mountains. The Legion slowed the NCR advance into the Bradshaw Mountains, towards the abandoned pre-war community of Groom Creek by sabotaging the reads leading into the town, felling trees onto the road, laying mines and IEDs, and engineering landslides onto the road with explosives. These obstacles, along with the fact the NCR armor on the road had to be protected by infantry and cavalry in the woods to guard against flanking attacks. From September 22nd through the 24th, NCR engineers cleared the road, harassed by Legion ambushes. On the morning of September 25th, 2282, Four NCR tanks and four APCs advanced along the cleared road, through the mountain pass between Prescott and Groom Creek, supported by infantry and cavalry. While the Groom Creek was on a valley floor, and thus flatter than the communities in the foothills, it was covered by dense forests, restricting the movements of armored vehicles to the pre-war roads. Because of this, the clearing of Groom Creek was much like combat in the foothills, with tanks acting as assault guns to shell Legion strong points, including pre-war homes and road blocks, both fortified with local timbers, stone, and earthworks, with infantry and cavalry supporting the armor. The structures were cleared one-by-one, with some Legion troops quickly surrendering upon seeing the larger NCR force, while others stubbornly held on to their positions. By 1030 hours, a pre-war Forest Service facility was cleared, and at 1130 hours, the main Legion camp at a pre-war campground just west of Groom Creek was taken by the NCR. Casualties for the NCR were only two KIA and 17 WIA, while the Legion lost 47 KIA and 74 POW, while the remaining 100 or so Legion troops were scattered into the forests. Battle of Iron Springs After scattering Legion holdouts in the Bradshaw Mountains at the Battle of Groom Creek, the last remaining Legion camp with over 200 troops in the Prescott area was located in the mountains just south of the pre-war town of Iron Springs in the mountains east of Prescott. At 1400 hours on September 27th, 2282, the NCR Army deployed 400 infantry and 100 cavalry, as well as four IFVs and two tanks in support into the pre-war housing development near where the holdouts were camped. The first resistance consisted of small groups of Legion snipers and two Legionaries with rocket launchers, who fired down from a pair of ridges along the road into the pre-war development. These troops fled within a few minutes of engaging, easily being overwhelmed by the firepower of the tanks advancing up the road. The NCR armor allowed the infantry to quickly take the ridgline running through the development, quickly forcing the Legion to retreat into the the forest, with about 75 making it beyond the direct line of sight of the vehicle's guns. The Legion forces were chased by the cavalry along old pre-war pack trails, quickly catching up with Legion forces. In the ensuing engagement, 17 Legionaries were killed, with the loss of only one NCR cavalryman, while the rest scattered into the woodlands. By nightfall, NCR infantry forces rounded up 42 Legion troops, and killed 26. The entire engagement had only 4 NCR troops killed and 11 wounded. Battle of Spruce Mountain While the last large group of Legion holdouts was eliminated after the Battle of Iron Springs, the last group of holdouts were not dislodged until October 10th, 2282, after a small engagement in which two Legion troops were killed and seven wounded, with two wounded on the NCR side. The engagement took place at 1400 hours on the slopes Spruce Mountain, located south of Prescott, between a group of about 30 Legion holdouts and a platoon of NCR infantry. The firefight lasted less than five minutes, with Legion holdouts quickly surrendering after the commanding officer was picked off by sniper fire. The Battle of Spruce Mountain marked the last group of Legion holdouts in the Prescott area. Category:Events Category:Battles